Assbutts in Love
by TheBoyWithTheSnares
Summary: In which everyone else gets a glimpse of Dean and Cas' odd but perfect relationship. In other words, what people think about Destiel. Outsider POVs.
1. Chapter 1 - Sam Winchester's POV

**A/N: Hi everyone...I'm not dead. I know, I haven't written or updated for over a year. I have no excuses, I'm just a horrible lazy person stuck in hell (aka school). Anyways, I really got into Supernatural over the course of the summer (more like watched all eight seasons in a month and a half) so I wanted to write a story for it. **

******The time/setting for this story is random; I don't have any fixed point for it.**

**The plan for this story is to be a series of oneshots, but no guarantees on how often**** I can update this story. It'll be random, whenever I get inspiration and free time. Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Supernatural belongs to all respective owners, the CW, and Eric Kripke. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - My Older Brother Corrupts An Angel of the Lord**

Sunlight filtered through the dingy motel window, shining directly on Sam's face. He groggily opened his eyes, squinting against the blinding rays of light. Sam heaved himself up and swung his feet on the green carpet on the floor and glanced over at Dean.

Except Dean's bed was empty, the sheets messily rumpled and unkempt, with a lone note sitting on top of it all. Sam took a couple of steps to Dean's bed and grabbed the note.

He read:

_Sammy,_

_Cas dropped by. Didn't want to wake you up. We're at the diner across the road._

_Dean_

It seemed like Dean was always with Cas these days, not that Sam minded. He liked that Dean had at least one friend he could count on. Sam crumpled up the paper and chucked it into the bin, then took a quick shower and pulled on some clothing. He headed out, locking up the room, then walked down the road towards the small diner across from the motel.

Sam reached the door and opened it, striding into the eatery, while simultaneously scanning the area for Dean and Cas. He found them. Sam was a little dumbfounded. Dean and Cas were practically glued at each other's side, with Dean's arm thrown around the angel's shoulders. And Dean was pushing his slice of pie over to Cas. Dean _never_ shared his pie - Sam learned that the hard way growing up (but that was a story for another day).

Sam slowly walked to their little booth, but the pair hadn't seen him yet.

"I do not understand why you insist on me eating this pie. I do not require sustenance, Dean," Cas said seriously.

"Come on Cas, live a little! Pie is like heaven. No, I take that back. I've been to heaven, and the pie is better," Dean quipped.

"Alright, Dean. I am only doing this for your benefit." Cas gingerly brought a piece of pie to his mouth and popped it in.

"This pie...is surprisingly enjoyable," Cas uttered once he had swallowed the portion of pie.

"Ha! I told you, Cas!" A genuine smile plastered itself to Dean's face, and Sam realized that he couldn't remember the last time he actually saw Dean smile like that.

Sam slid into the empty seat across from them. "Hey Dean, Cas."

"Hello, Sam," Cas said in a grave tone.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean exclaimed while scarfing down the rest of his pie.

Sam ordered some breakfast then turned back to his brother and the angel. "So, what's up? Why's Cas here?"

Cas opened his mouth, but was cut off by Dean. "What, he can't come visit a friend every now and then?" His tone was a bit on edge.

"Um, yeah, I just assumed that there was a case..." Sam was a bit confused.

Dean relaxed a little bit. "Oh. Yeah. Well, I found a case..."

As Sam finished up his breakfast, Dean explained the case. Afterwards, the trio all got up and exited the diner.

"I must go now," Cas intoned. "I will return later."

"Uh, cool, bye Cas." Sam lifted up a hand.

Dean, on the other hand, gave Cas a quick manly hug. "Later, Cas."

Cas nodded, then vanished.

Sam blinked and stared at his older brother. What the hell was up with Dean and Cas lately? He knew that they had a _profound_ bond and all, but recently they had been _really_ close.

"What are you looking at?" Dean asked defensively. "Hop in, we need to get going."

Dean started up the Impala and Sam hurried in after him.

* * *

For the next few days, Sam and Dean worked nonstop on the case. Once they had finished it up, they had a few free lazy days in store for themselves, just hanging out at the motel.

On one of these nights, Sam decided to go on a grub run and grab some food. "Want anything special?"

"Just pie!" Dean called back distractedly, immersed in the world of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._

Sam rolled his eyes, muttered something about dying early, then headed out to the local Gas N' Sip. He grabbed a bag and filled it with vegetables and fruits, then tossed in a pie for Dean, along with a couple of frozen pizzas. He paid for his items then sped back to the motel.

When Sam got back, he pulled out his keys and cracked open the door and noticed a long, tan trench coat on the floor. He pushed the door open even farther then walked in and promptly dropped all of his recent purchases. Apples and carrots and other various items rolled around on the floor.

In front of Sam was his I-only-bang-girls-with-big-tits-and-a-nice-ass older brother making out with an innocent-wide-blue-eyed-angel. Well, the not so innocent angel now.

"What the hell?" Sam's voice was laced with disbelief.

"Oh crap!" Dean jumped up. "I-, uh, I mean, we can explain!"

Cas stared at Sam unabashedly with his large eyes.

"Yeah, you guys have a lot of explaining to do," Sam said while gaping at the couple.

* * *

"So basically, you guys have been screwing around behind my back for months now?" Sam let out a huff. "Incredible. How the hell did you guys hide this from me for so long?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "For a smart person, you're really unobservant Sammy."

"Does my relationship with your brother bother you?" Cas' eyes bore into Sam's soul.

"I'm just glad that Dean's happy," Sam said truthfully. "And you too, Cas."

Sam added as an afterthought, "But if you break my brother's heart, I will kick your ass."

Dean turned red. "Stop getting all mushy on me Sam."

There was a pregnant pause, then Sam burst out laughing. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun teasing you Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

**A/N: ****I apologize for any errors; this is unbeta'd and I barely proofread it. Also, since **you've made it this far, why not review? I welcome and encourage constructive criticism. **Oh yeah - make sure to check out my blog; my url is deans-cas on tumblr! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lisa Braeden's POV

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you so much for taking time to read the first story and reviewing it as well. I reply to all reviews, and I will be addressing any question(s) here:**

**TimeLordsCompanion - Thank you! Now that you've asked, I am currently working on a new oneshot from Gabriel's POV right now!**

**NOTE: You guys can request for character POVs. If it works for me, I'll write a story through that character's eyes. If it doesn't work for me, I won't be doing it. But, I'll try my best to satisfy you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Déjà Vu**

Lisa Braeden POV

It was a normal day for Lisa Braeden. She was currently pushing her shopping cart down the produce aisle, browsing the racks for dinner. Her boyfriend Alex, and her son Ben walked behind her.

"Alex, Ben, how do steak and potatoes sound for dinner tonight?" Lisa reached for the packet of meat. No response. She turned around to empty air. They were probably in the video game aisle. Alex, despite his age, was still a kid at heart. Lisa was happy that he had gotten along so well with Ben.

One year ago, after Lisa had gotten out of the hospital, she met Alex. They met in a cafe in the most cliche way possible: he had accidently bumped into her, causing her coffee to spill down the front of her shirt. They started to chat and went out on a date the next night. The rest was history.

There was something niggling at the back of Lisa's mind though. It was odd, really. After the accident, a man had peeked into her room. He was beautiful - dark blonde hair, vibrant green eyes, perfectly chiseled facial features. He said that he accidently hit her car. When she looked into his eyes, there were emotions she couldn't decipher. Something along the lines of sadness and guilt. Lisa wondered where he was now. She couldn't seem to get him off of her mind; he haunted her memories.

Crash! Lisa jolted. "Oh no, I am so sorry!" While lost in her thoughts, she had accidentally rammed her cart into the cart opposite of her's.

"It is no problem," a deep, gravelly voice answered her.

Lisa looked up at him and was drawn to his piercing, blue gaze. He was wearing clothes that one normally wouldn't wear to the grocery store: a long, tan trenchcoat, dress shirt with a blue tie, black slacks, and dress shoes. "I should have watched where was going." Her tone was apologetic.

"There was no harm done," the handsome stranger replied, not unkindly.

"Oh god, now I'm being rude!" Lisa stuck out her hand. "I'm Lisa."

The man looked at her hand for a second and hesitated before placing his hands in her's. "My name is Castiel."

A set of footsteps could be heard an aisle away. "Cas? Cas, man, where are you?"

"Over here, Dean," the man intoned.

The footsteps started to get closer, until they turned around the corner. "There you are Cas!" He strode over with a box in his hand.

The man, Castiel, or Cas, released Lisa's hand and turned towards Dean. "Dean, no. We have left-over pie from yesterday."

Dean shrugged. "So what? What we have is cherry pie. This is apple pie."

"Dean," Cas stated.

Dean let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stuck the pie back onto a random shelf.

What the two men didn't notice was that Lisa had frozen. Her eyes were glued to Dean. The same green eyes, the same hair, the same facial features. It was him. It was the guy who had apologized to her in the hospital and left.

Dean glanced behind Cas's shoulder and finally noticed her. "L-Lisa?" His eyes were wide, shock evident. In a split second, his eyes contained wariness, as if he was guarded.

"Hi...Dean, right? The guy from the hospital?" She feigned ignorance, despite the fact that she had been thinking of him only moments earlier. Lisa's heart was beating really fast and she didn't know why.

Dean lifted his hand and nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing well. I'm grocery shopping with my boyfriend and son." She glanced behind her back. "Well, I was shopping with them. Until they ditched me." She let out a little laugh.

"Boyfriend, huh? Is he a nice guy?" Dean inquired curiously.

"Yeah, he's amazing. I've never been happier. And, uh, how have you been, Dean?" Lisa studied him carefully; she knew that he was treading around her, putting up a defense. But why was he?

Dean pursed his lips for a second before responding. "I'm better than I have been in a long time actually." A ghost of smile flit across his face. He stole a peek at Cas, then shyly ducked his head down.

Lisa saw Cas return a tiny, affectionate smile. She felt as if she was intruding on a deeply personal moment.

"Mom?" Ben ran up to his mother, clutching the newest Call of Duty video game. "Can I get this? Alex said I could if you said yes! Please?"

Lisa playfully glared at Alex. He shrugged innocently, his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "Alright, we can get it, kiddo." She ruffled his hair.

Ben pulled away from his mother's touch. "Mom, I'm not a little kid."

He fixed his gaze onto Dean. "Who's that?"

Lisa opened her mouth to, thinking of something to say, but Dean cut her off. "I'm just an old friend. Nice to see you again, Lisa."

Alex gave Dean and Cas a friendly smile before intercepting. "Ben and I are going to go check out this stuff, okay?" He steered the cart away from Lisa and walked away with Ben.

Dean, Cas, and Lisa dawdled awkwardly in the aisle for a moment, until Dean's cellphone went off.

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and briefly glanced at the I.D. before answering. "Sammy?" There was a pause. "No, we're not messing around. Yeah, yeah, we're heading back right now. See you later."

He ended the call. "Sam's whining about how hungry he is. Let's just go buy him his rabbit food."

Dean looked at Lisa once more, his eyes filled with emotion and confliction. "I'm really glad that you're happy Lisa. I'm glad that your life is okay again."

Lisa was puzzled. "It was nothing. You accidently bumped me with your car."

Dean looked at the ground. "Yeah, yeah. Well, have a good life, Lisa." He flashed her a sad smile before turning to Cas.

"Goodbye, Lisa Braeden," Cas stated seriously before turning around and placing his hand on the small of Dean's back.

They walked away together, Dean pushing the cart, Cas' hand on his back, as Lisa watched them from behind.

Wait. What? How did Cas know Lisa's full name? She'd never told him. And why was he touching Dean in such an intimate way? She knew because that was the way that Dean was with her.

Wait, no. Not Dean. Alex, she meant. It was the way Alex was with her.

Lisa was left with more questions than answers, but a small smile broke out across her face as she watched the two figures grow smaller in the distance. Dean lightly bumped Cas' side and kissed him on the cheek. It was a quick, sneaky kiss, but it happened.

As she left to find Alex and Ben, she felt relieved. She didn't know why, but she felt lighter, as if a heavy burden had suddenly been lifted off of her shoulders. Even though Dean was mystery to her and she would never be able to understand why exactly she was so drawn to him, she was glad that she had run into him. He really seemed to care about how she was, and she was glad that he had something good in his life too.

Lisa never did run into Dean again.

* * *

**A/N: I think this turned out to be more of a study of Lisa too. I intended for this to be more Destiel-centric, but I think my subconscious just really wanted Lisa to get her happy ending as well. **

**Please review, I love getting feedback. Every review brightens my day! :)**


End file.
